In which a human and an angel can't contain their libidos
by HatOfNiceness
Summary: Since I am a fucking MORON and not only chose the wrong document for this story but also uploaded the wrong document in the FIRST place.. Here is the actual porn that you have all been waiting for. PWP. Knowledge of Chinese mythology is not necessary to enjoy this story, but it helps a little.


*Takes a deep breath* Here goes nothing..

There was the sound of sandals slapping against the asphalt as the quarry escaped, but at that moment, Dean Winchester couldn't have possibly cared less. In hindsight, it was an act of bad planning- He and Sam had done the appropriate research on the demigod they were tracking, one Tu Er Shen, but when he had headed out with Cas to hunt him, the protective measures they had taken against his powers were either inadequate or ineffective, as evidenced by the fact that his tongue was now painting the back of the trenchcoated angel's throat.

Cas pulled away from the kiss first, gasping for air, his head lolling backwards, coming to rest against the wall of the alleyway, which Dean took as an opportunity to get at his neck, biting down at the crook and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. The angel's eyes were dark, pupils dilated, almost glazed over, and he kept letting out short groans as Dean worked his way up his neck. If someone had told him that by the end of the day, he would be in the position he was currently in, he would have thought them crazy. But now..

"I think- hah-" Cas said, remaining slightly lucid despite his current state. "We may have been.. A l-little bit higher, /ooohh/.. Shen may have gotten past out wards." Slipping back down to sheer arousal fueled desire, he began to work on Dean's clothing, or more accurately and more importantly, the removal of it.

"No shit," Dean half-growled, half-groaned against Cas' collarbone, his own hands busy fumbling with the angel's belt.

Dean heard a ripping sound, as Cas tore through approximately four layers of plaid button-up shirts. Buttons clinked to the floor- At least /one/ of those shirts he would never wear again- but at the moment, he was too desperately horny to care. He forced Cas' trousers down, hooking his fingers into the boxers underneath as he went. Cool air flowed around his now-bare legs and achingly hard cock, and vaguely, Cas felt his coat being pulled off of his shoulders and his shirt practically being torn away.

It was only then that he realized their position- both naked, his back against the wall of the alley, and Cas couldn't even remember taking off Dean's clothes, but he had a hand around his cock, steadily rubbing the leaking slit with his thumb. Dean was kissing him again and again, leaving him breathless, lips swollen, and his back hurt where it rubbed up against the rough wall, but he could care less.

"-any lube." Cas briefly snapped out of his haze, focusing on what Dean was mumbling between kisses. "We don't have any lube, Cas." Cas didn't respond, choosing instead to idly continue pump Dean's cock up and down, spreading his slick precome over his shaft as he did so. Very soon, Dean was groaning, pushing him against the floor of the alleyway, and Cas was rutting against his leg as hard as he could, bucking his hips up over and over, desperate to create a friction between his cock and any part of Dean he could reach. His wrist ached, but the pleasure boiling down deep inside him was intense enough to block it out, and with each movement of his hips, it came closer and closer to spilling over.

Cas heard a sharp intake of breath, then a gasp, and that was the only tipoff he had to Dean's orgasm before he came all over-and inside-his fist. His own climax was shortly after, a whitehot burst of pleasure that rocked him all the way through, and left him panting, soaked in sweat and his own come.

As the afterglow faded, and they started to regain their breath, both Dean and Cas slowly started to realize where they were and what they had just been doing.

"Cas.. Did you just give me a handjob?" Dean said, slowly, as if he was still mostly out of it.

"I, uh.. I think I may have." Cas stared at the wall, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He felt much less uncomfortable when Dean pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more gentle, not being shared under the effects of an aphrodisiac.

"Pretty impressive," Dean said when he pulled away. His eyes, no longer hazed over with lust, had a certain softness to them, one that Cas didn't recognize, but found himself liking anyway. "We should try this again sometime, maybe, if you're okay with it and, uh.. Maybe someplace else."

Indicating the alleyway, he flashed a cheesy grin, one which the angel could not help but return as he nodded.

"Maybe we should," he said.


End file.
